dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor PCs in the GU Games
Human Male AK47 *An Online Junkie Aralagai Aryosha *Often loses track of time when playing The World. Ayuo *Is the husband of Madame Insane. *Is a bit ashamed that he is cowed offline and online. Battery Tomekichi *Moved from Fukushima to Tokyo. *Has a brother named Shadako. Blue Eye Samurai *A PKKer. Boltz *Member of Trifle. *Obsessed with steampunk. Chamnosuke *Is in the fourth grade offline. *Is aware of his apparent rivalry with NonBE, but doesn't seem to care. Colt 31 *A "hitman" in The World, people pay him money to PK people. Corporal Yano *Tries to recruit people for the military. *Carries the rare Beginner's Text and Beginner's Book for trade. Dimitri DOMINATOR *Takes a very strategic approach to battles. Dragonfly *A PKer. Eddie *Used to play a game called GG101. Encephalon *Member of Empireo. *A frequent poster on the Rumors BBS. *He constantly refers to a "he." EXILE *A PKer. *Doesn't like Haseo. *Doesn't seem to like anybody else either. Fang Flamberge *Member of Crusade. In GU VOL2 After you return to the "The World Servers". It appears that Flamberge disappears and his Guild teammates begin searching for him, It does say if he was comatose or if he just quit the game. Great Leo *An Edge Punisher. *Guildmaster of Crusade. Heretic *Is a Guildmaster but has no members in his guild. *Aspires to have a huge guild like Kestrel. IGA *Guildmaster of the NAOO-knights. *Is a middle-aged man in the real world. *Has a teenage daughter who plays the game. *Uses the game to keep track of his daughter. JJ *An arena ranker known as "JJ the Puncher" *Used to be a fairly well known PKK. *Decided to quit being a PKK after he made the mistake of challenging Matsu. Kaki Leader *Frequents message boards *Often found in Dol Dona, the Theta server root town *Friends with ωRICE **Met at offline gathering of The World players in 2013 **Twenty-year difference in age **Calls ωRICE Butt-RICE teasingly despite his protests Katar *Member of Kestrel. *A frequent combatant in the Arena. *Swears that he'll defeat Haseo in an Arena match. Kazuki *A newbie, he doesn't believe in online etiquette. *Frequently begs for items. *A Twin Blade. Kunio Lettuce Taro *Acts as a Mercenary, offering his services in Arena Battles. *Has gotten lots of business since he got into the top rankings. *Refuses to join Haseo due to his enmity with Kestrel. Lieutenant Okada *A former fighter pilot. Lonely Wolf *Is shy around girls. *Wishes he had a girlfriend. *Has had 158 bad encounters with girls. Machida Man Mark *Is apparently an American logging into the Japanese server. *Speaks broken sentences. *Speaks in all caps. MAXBURST *Misses R:1 badly. Midnight-Head * Says he respects Adept Rogues for taking the hard path. Mihirogi Nagare Nagi *Likes to trade. *A Twin Blade. Ninjato *Played by the same person who played Neja in R:1. *Obsessed with shrine maidens. *Likely a CC Corp employee, but he denies knowing Piros. Nogmung *Claims that the samurai in one's heart is released in the arena. NonBE *Self-proclaimed rival of Chamnosuke. *Is said to be 30 by Chamnosuke. *Has managerial duties offline. Oimatsu *Says he has a girlfriend that he gives gifts to. Ookami Itto *A member of Moon Tree. Pilgrim *Member of Kestrel. *A skilled PKer, he believes that PK is a crucial part of the game. *He hates those who look down on PKers, especially members of Moon Tree. Pokuri Rider Chyob *Appears to think of himself as a super hero. Rudolph *A Harvest Cleric. *He appears to be a PK. SideWinder Takowaza380Yen *A PKer. tres Tres has been playing "The World" since it was reformed in .Hack//dusk,Legend of the Twilight. Tres tell users on the Community forums that he only play for a short time before the game was taken offline. Ubadama Umbrella *Self-proclaimed lord of guild Bad @$$ *Seems to enjoy annoying other players with pranks and irritating behavior *Has penchant for laughing maniacally *Hates Medic Union Vergililus *A member of Moon Tree. *A major Sakaki supporter. *Believes that all PKing is wrong, even in the Arena. Wise Dragon *Claims to have played The World since the first version. Yoshio *Member of Crusade. ωRICE *Name read "ohm rice" **The ohm is the unit of measurement for electrical resistance. Its symbol is Ω, the uppercase form of the Greek letter omega. The symbol in ωRICE's user name is lowercase omega. *Frequents message boards *Often found in Dol Dona, the Theta server root town *Friends with Kaki Leader **Met at offline gathering of The World players in 2013 **Twenty-year difference in age **Called Butt-RICE by Kaki Leader, much to his chagrin Human Female Schrodinger Trigger *Has participated in the Arena 61 times. *Has lost in the Arena 61 times. *Mentioned "Daroemon" and "Astral Boy" which is a parody name of Doraemon and Astroboy respectively. NAOO *A Net idol. *Is, like, totally a member of the NAOO-knights, her fan club. *Wants Haseo to be one of her defenders. Isolde *An Adept Rogue. *Was rescued by Kuhn while out in a field and has since become infatuated with him. *Forgot Kuhn's name, so she refers to him as "Blue Boy" *Posts frequently on the Community BBS. *Aparently created an Adept Rogue character to partipate in Job Extension quests. Wang Lin *Member of Kestrel. *One of the Top 2 rankers in Crimson VS. *Says she was invited to join Moon Tree, but blew them off. Chobi dr. D *Is a big fan of Lucky Animals. *Considers herself a doctor of Love. Henako *A Harvest Cleric. *One of the few returning characters from R:1. *Carries the rare Beginner's Text and Beginner's Book for trade. *Claims to run the "Henaun Morning Report." Syake *A Shadow Warlock. *Member of Trifle. *Close friends with Saku. *Posts frequently on the Apkallu boards. *Watches "Tell me, Piros the 3rd!" *Previously played Ultra Online and has played online games since 1998. Senion *A Blade Brandier. *Is a big fan of Zelkova. Inui *Member of Kestrel. angel hair *Is named after the pasta of the same name. *Is interested about the origins of people's usernames. Olive *Treasures the gifts she received and doesn't regard them as normal items. Heavenly Flower *A Steam Gunner. *Tends to fall asleep during battle. -COOH *A Harvest Cleric. *Member of Moon Tree. Mile *Loves trading items. Moonlight Dance *Has a pet cat. Alice *Appears to be the same Alice from the original games. *Annoyed at CC Corp. for not recreating The World R:1. Pen Pen *A big fan of Chim Chims. Abcinian 1/2 *Claims to have been saved from PKers by a "black and red" Adept Rogue with a "spiky tail", but does not recognize Haseo after his encounter with Azure Kite. *Her player is 14 year old Mayako Mikimoto. *Won a contest, naming a new space station "Village". *Posts on the community forum under "Mayako (1/2)". Aira *Member of Kestrel. *One of the PKing Triplets. Menou *Very weak and sick in the real world. *A big fan of the arena. *Member of Gem. Chrysanthemum *A PKer. *Sees herself as a kunoichi, or female ninja Punisher Witch *A PKer, she decided to be a PK before she even made her character. Black Pearl *Member of Gem. *Is in love with Gem's Guildmaster Onyx. meruru *A PKer who targets men only. *An Edge Punisher. Heart in Brocade *Complains about male players staring at her. *Uses this as a way to get prey for PKing. *A Shadow Warlock. Hiira *Member of Kestrel *One of the PKing Triplets. NianNiang *Member of Crusade. *Hates PKers and PKKers equally. Ayame *Member of Kestrel. *Overheard from Bordeaux that the Terror of Death was deleveled, and quickly spread it to everyone in Kestrel. *Very giggly. Rental Daughter *A Harvest Cleric. *Rents herself out to Arena combatants. *Refuses to join Haseo due to his enmity with Kestrel. Kiira *Member of Kestrel. *One of the PKing Triplets. Sapphire *Member of Gem. *Unhappy with the way her guild wants her to act. Madame Insane *Is the wife of Ayuo. *Became a PKer to annoy her husband. Jade *A Twin Blade. *Member of Gem. *Appears to be hitting on Haseo, but actually describing how she PKs people. Joanna *A Harvest Cleric. *Member of Crusade. Ruby *A Blade Brandier. *Member of Gem. *Responsible for training the other members of Gem. *Dislikes how easily distracted Onyx is. Aleneor *Vice Guildmaster of Crusade. Onyx *Guildmaster of Gem. *Interested in the Key of the Twilight. Beast Male Barson *Tends to spend entire nights playing the game. *Failed his last test because he played The World instead of studying. Pale Nuada *A Shadow Warlock. *Guildmaster of Empireo. *Loves to discuss rumors, especially about The World. Tanu *A Shadow Warlock. *Member of Kestrel. *Loves Beast PCs, Gabi most of all. Vanguard *Member of the NAOO-knights. Sky *Advises people about party efficiency. Seisaku *A Harvest Cleric. *Guildmaster of Medic Union (technically). *Appeared in .hack//Roots as a different PC. Hideyo *A Harvest Cleric. *A Medic Union member. *Appeared in .hack//Roots as a different PC. BJ *Member of Medic Union. Osamu *Member of Medic Union. GENPAKU Ryotaku *Member of Medic Union. Towa *Is a Harvest Cleric, but plays a Beast Character. *Frequently gets mistaken for other classes due to his size and appearance. Shirochan *Member of Kestrel. *A PKer. Eteman *Member of ZOO. Yatsuhusa *Member of ZOO *Roleplays by never speaking. Instead he only makes dog noises to communicate. Chamee *An Edge Punisher. *Member of Kestrel. *Remembers that Haseo PKKed him, something he won't let Haseo forget. Suzuki Pig *Member of Kestrel Pochi *Guildmaster of ZOO. Beast Female Agnes *Member of Medic Union. Amber *Member of Medic Union. b1u3 *Wanted to have her name as "Blue", but the name was already taken. Blue: Even though she was not show in the game, It is proof that she did rejoin the game "The World R2". It is believe that she was playing the early version of the game and left her character on the net server. That is the reason why Blu3 is not the original form R1 Cecile *Member of ZOO. Doyle *Member of Medic Union. Evil Woman *A PKer. Florence *Member of Medic Union. GATES Ingrid *Is played by a male offline. Ishikari Cat Jill *Member of Medic Union. Kanko *A PKer. Lady of the Lamp *Member of Medic Union. Mikatan Ougai *Member of Medic Union. Phelix *Member of Medic Union. Quasar *Loves charging into battle without a strategy. *Dislikes DOMINATOR's approach to battling. Rintaro *Member of Medic Union. Sagittarius *An Adept Rogue. *Member of Kestrel. *Was pressured into becoming a PKer by her Guildmates even though she dislikes it. Telese *Member of Medic Union. Tipereth TomCat *A solo player. Watson William=G *Member of Medic Union. Yoko *A PKer. *Considers herself a kunoichi, or female ninja. Chaotic PKs The most notorious and skilled Player Killers are given the rank of '''Chaotic PK'. These PKers are placed on a special blacklist and other players can attempt to kill them for bounties.'' Greedy Cervantes *Offline, Kouhei Oosawa (大沢耕平) is a 17-year-old male high school student living in Mie Prefecture. A member of a notorious local gang, he joined The World R:2 for the bike-riding feature. He loses his temper easily, so he quickly became a PK. *His Japanese VA is Mitsuo Iwata. Genjyo the Fatal *Offline, Keitarou Ishijima (石島啓太郎) is a twenty-year-old male municipal office worker in Hyogo Prefecture. Magical Pokotoka *Offline, Masumi Hori (堀真澄) is a 23-year-old female in Tokyo, and is a member of a theater troupe. Her last name is the same a both Gord's and Asta's, but it is unknown is they are related. Fiery Genie-Five *Offline, Rio Jingo (神後理尾) is a thirteen-year-old girl attending middle school in Akita Prefecture. Garden Michelle *Offline, Eishi Tsuda (津田詠史) is an eighteen-year-old male high school student living in Fukushima Prefecture. Poison Leilei *Offline, Reika Yoshino (吉野麗佳) is a 28-year-old female aromatherapist living in Nara Prefecture. Immortal Goriki *Offline, Takenori Omaeda (小前田武典) is a seventeen-year-old male high school student living in Yamanashi Prefecture. Kaochin of the Darkness Natsume *